


You Think It's Easy, You Think I Don't Want To Run To You

by APerfectNobody



Series: Rewrite The Stars [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Was Not Burned, But He Pretends To Still Be Vader, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Human Disaster Obi-Wan Kenobi, I Also Wrote The Third Story In The Series First For Some Reason, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Lilianna Padme Kenobi, M/M, Obi-Wan Is Like The Only One Who Knows About Everything, Or Rather He Does But Comes Back The Second He Has A Good Reason To, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Rating May Change, The Reason Being His Mate And Daughter Of Course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APerfectNobody/pseuds/APerfectNobody
Summary: Lilianna Kenobi’s life with her parents through the years.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader
Series: Rewrite The Stars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755670
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	1. But there are mountains

**Author's Note:**

> in this one the titles of the chapters don’t mean anything its just me wanting to use the song lyrics lol, but in the others they might idk yet
> 
> also, some of the chapters are super fluffy but others are kinda depresso and then there's some funny ones sprinkled in sooooo *shrugs*

Age 1

“Happy birthday, baby!” Anakin grinned, handing his beautiful Lily her present. She smiled up at him from her place sitting on Obi-Wan’s lap, stretching out her hands and screeching with delight.

“Ani…” Obi-Wan warned, eyeing the training lightsaber his husband had somehow managed to get his hands on. “You do realize she’s only a year old, right? She can’t use that.”

Anakin rolled his eyes. Really, Obi-Wan worried too much. “It’s set to stun so anything she hits with it won’t break, and I’ll teach her to not accidentally hit herself with it. Relax. Do you really think I would endanger my own baby? You know me better than that, Obi.”

“Obi!” Lily shrieked happily.

Obi-Wan sighed. “No, baby. I’m Papa. That’s Daddy.” He tried.

“Obi.” Lily insisted.

“No.” Obi-Wan said firmly.

Lily pouted, her cute little face scrunching up, bright blue eyes filling with tears at being told ‘no’. “Obi. Obi! OBIIIII!” She screamed.

Obi-Wan turned to look at Anakin, who was trying very hard not to laugh at Lily’s screams and Obi-Wan’s facial expressions. “See what you’ve done?”

“What?! This is not my fault! You’re the one who told her ‘no’.” Anakin defended.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. This isn’t the first time this had happened, and it wouldn’t be the last, and just like all the other times, they were getting nowhere fast. He gave up.


	2. And there are doors that we can't walk through

Age 2

“DADDY!” Lily shrieked, squirming out of Obi-Wan’s arms. She fell on the ground, running clumsily in the direction of her Dad as fast as her little legs could carry her. Anakin grinned from ear to ear, picking her up and twirling her around above his head as soon as she reached him. “WHEE!”

Obi-Wan laughed to himself, letting his husband and their daughter have their moment.

“Hi, baby! Did you miss me?” Anakin asked, bringing her back down so he could carry her as he walked over to Obi-Wan.

“Yeah! Oh, guess what! Papa said that…” Lily began rambling on about everything that had happened since they had last seen each other, four months ago.

Anakin finally reached Obi-Wan, meeting his eyes, and finding them so full of love and affection that he genuinely thought his heart would burst. “Welcome home, love.” Obi-Wan smiled.

Anakin smiled back, sighing happily. It was good to finally be back home, where he truly belonged.


	3. I know you're wondering why

Age 3

“NO!”

“Lily!”

“I said ‘no’!” Lily yelled, running away. She was dripping water all over the floor. Three had proven to not be a very good age for their usually mostly well-behaved toddler. Currently, she was refusing to take a bath, going so far as to distract Anakin when he had finally gotten her in, splash water all over him, jump out of the tub, and run around their home, naked as the day she was born.

Anakin took a deep breath. He was supposed to be watching her while Obi-Wan went to the market for some basic supplies they needed. So far, it was not going well. “Lilianna Padme Kenobi! Get back here, right now.” He said sternly.

Lily stayed behind the kitchen table, sticking her tongue out at him, before laughing and continuing her mad dash around the house.

Anakin sighed. His own mother probably dealt with this exact same problem. Lily was just like him, after all. Chances are he had done this too. It was too bad he couldn’t remember that far back, because if he could maybe he could remember how his mother eventually convinced him, and use her same tricks on Lily. But no such luck. He would have to make up his own.

Before he could think of anything though, the front door opened, Obi-Wan walking in. He stopped right inside the door and looked around the room, his eyes trailing over the wet and soapy floor and the various knocked over items scattered everywhere, and eventually landing on Anakin. “Bath time?”

“Yep.”


	4. Because we're able to be just you and me

Age 4

“I’m sure he’s fine, baby.” Obi-Wan tried to comfort his daughter. But it was no use.

“But how do you know that?! Daddy’s never late. Where is he?!” She cried, tears streaming down her face. Anakin was five hours late. He was supposed to stay with them for the week. They hadn’t seen him in months, and he had promised that he would be there.

Obi-Wan knew nothing could calm her down at this point. Nothing except seeing Anakin right in front of her, alive and well. She was very smart for a four-year-old. They had never told her what exactly it was Anakin did when he wasn’t home, but considering every time he came back he had some new injury, she knew it wasn’t anything good. 

And now he was late. For the first time in her short life, her Dad wasn’t there when he said he would be. Her reaction was understandable, but that didn’t stop Obi-Wan’s heart from breaking more and more with every tear that left her beautiful blue eyes. He couldn’t stand to see his baby girl so upset.

“Baby, it’s late. Why don’t you go inside and sleep? I’ll wake you when he gets here.”

Lily pouted, bottom lip trembling as she breathed shakily. “No!”

“Baby…” Obi-Wan tried.

“I wanna be here when Daddy gets back! I’m not sleeping until I see him.” She crossed her arms, glaring at him a bit in her frustration.

Obi-Wan sighed. Normally he would be more stern with her but if he was being completely honest, he was worried too. At least if they sat outside together, neither of them would be brooding in silence alone. At least this way, they had each other while they waited.

Another hour passed before finally they saw a figure in the distance, limping as it walked in their direction. Obi-Wan poked at his bond with Anakin, watching as the figure stiffened a bit before picking up speed. “Ani…” He whispered.

Lily had been half asleep, but stirred at his whisper. “Daddy?” She asked, rubbing her eyes.

“Yes, baby. That’s Daddy over there.” He pointed at Anakin who was much closer to them now, his face made a bit more visible by the moonlight and shorter distance. “He’s here.”

“Daddy!” Lily straightened from where she had been leaning against him, jumping down from the bench in front of their house and taking off towards Anakin. Obi-Wan, knowing Anakin was injured by the pain he felt in their bond, rushed after her.

They reached him after just a few seconds, Lily clinging to his leg as soon as she got there. Anakin winced in pain, picking her up with a not very well-hidden grunt. 

“Hi, baby girl. Oh, you have no idea how much I missed you. Both of you.” He looked over at Obi-Wan, knowing that his lover had been trying to subtly check him over for injuries. “Hey, Obi.”

“Ani… what happened?” Obi-Wan said worriedly, coming in closer. He put his arms around Anakin’s neck as best he could considering Lily was still clinging to him. 

Anakin moved Lily a bit so he could hold her with one arm, using the other to pull Obi-Wan into a hug.

“I’m okay, I promise. There was a bit of a hold up on the way here.” Anakin tried to calm his family’s worries. But Obi-Wan knew there weren’t many different things he could have meant by ‘hold up’, and the statement only served to put him more on edge. Anakin noticed this, because of course he did. “Obi, relax. I took care of it. Nobody is going to hurt either of you. They’d have to kill me first.”

Obi-Wan sighed. “Yes, that’s kind of exactly what I’m afraid of.”


	5. Within these walls

Age 5

“Absolutely not.”

“But Papaaaaa.” Lily whined.

“Obi come on. I started doing this when I was about her age.” Anakin tried to reason with him. He knew it wouldn’t work, but Lily wanted it so much that he figured it was worth a shot.

“I said ‘no’. You are not entering my daughter in any dangerous race. End of discussion.” Obi-Wan refused to even think about it. Lily had tried to give him the puppy eyes, which of course Anakin had taught her. He claimed it always got Obi-Wan to agree, and usually it would have been enough as he never could resist either of them when they did that, but not for this. Anakin wanted Lily to compete in a pod race. That was most certainly not happening.

Anakin and Lily exchanged an indecipherable look, which never meant anything good. At least not for Obi-Wan. “Okay, fine. Can I at least take her to go watch one?”

Obi-Wan sighed. “You’re just going to enter her anyway.” He knew what they were trying to do.

“No, I’m not! Don’t you trust me?” Anakin asked, pouting a bit himself. Which, really? He was thirty years old, it just looked ridiculous. Cute, and somewhat effective, but still ridiculous.

“Ani, I do trust you, but I also know you. Have known you for over twenty years.”

“Oh, so you don’t think I can be a responsible parent?” Anakin challenged.

This was getting a bit out of hand. “No, that’s not what I said.”

“But it’s what you meant, and I think—” Anakin began.

“Anakin! You know what? Fine. You can take her to watch, but I’m coming too. None of this is a good idea, but at least this is the lesser of two evils.” Obi-Wan conceded.

He was so busy getting their robes and beginning to gather up anything they may need that he completely missed Anakin and Lily subtly high fiving behind him, identical smirks on their faces. Mission accomplished.


	6. But when we go outside

Age 6

“But why does it have to be tea?” Anakin grumbled.

Obi-Wan and Lily shared an exasperated look, Lily turning to him to answer this time. “Because it’s a tea party, Daddy. It’s right there in the name.”

Anakin made a bunch of unintelligible sounds. Obi-Wan sighed. “Ani, I know you’re not particularly fond of tea, but really. Try to enjoy it, for Lily’s sake.”

Anakin glanced over at his daughter. Lily was giving him the puppy eyes he had taught her. He knew he was going to regret teaching her that one day. He sighed. “Fine.”

“Good.” Lily said, satisfied with his agreement. “Now, go get dressed in your finest tea party clothes. We dine at noon!” She ordered. It was ridiculously adorable. His six-year-old daughter, dark honey blonde hair and bright blue eyes just like his, glaring up at him and shoving her little finger in his face as she demanded that he be properly dressed for her fancy tea party. She really was a miniature perfect mix of Obi-Wan and himself.

Anakin smiled. “Yes, ma’am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk whether its funnier to imagine anakin and obi-wan sitting cramped up at a Lily sized table or Lily standing up on a chair at a regular sized table (to establish dominance of course, not that she needs to, we been knew that Lily is the one running this show)
> 
> either way they definitely have little teacups in their hands and obi-wan acting all proper while anakin pouts and grumbles as if he is the six-year-old child


	7. You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all

Age 7

“Do you feel that?”

Anakin, still mostly asleep, just mumbled, “Feel what?”

Obi-Wan raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him. “…Lily. Something’s wrong.”

Anakin definitely woke up at that. He felt around in his bond with his daughter for any sign of something being off, and sure enough there it was. He could feel the distress, fear, and panic coming from her side. He shared a look with Obi-Wan and in a split second they were both up and out of bed, running down the hall to their daughter’s room.

“Lily? Baby?” Obi-Wan called out into the darkness.

All they got in response was distressed muttering from Lily’s bed. She was still asleep. It must be a nightmare. 

Anakin knew those all too well, and if hers were anything like his… oh no. He walked over, sitting on the edge of his daughter’s bed. He tried to gently shake her awake, but she just kept tossing about and whimpering in fear. Anakin sighed. “Baby wake up. Shh its okay. We’re here, you’re safe, nothing can hurt you. I promise.”

Lily startled awake, shooting up into a sitting position. Her wide, wild eyes met Obi-Wan’s worried ones immediately, then darted over to meet Anakin’s surprised ones. “What’s going on?” She asked, confused.

“You were having a nightmare. Do you not remember it?” Obi-Wan questioned. Anakin was wondering the same thing, because if she did there was a greater chance they were like his own, the possibility of which worried him. But if she forgot them immediately after waking up, maybe it was just something normal with logical reasons, unlike his own terrifying premonitions.

Lily still looked very confused. “Um, no? I don’t know.”

Anakin sighed in relief. While this definitely wasn’t the best situation, at least his baby girl wouldn’t be plagued with visions like he was. “Okay, that’s good then. You should try to go back to sleep.”

“How am I supposed to sleep now? I don’t remember what happened, but I know it was scary. I don’t wanna be scared again!” Lily said stubbornly, refusing to cooperate and go to sleep again. It made sense, but she needed to sleep and so did Anakin and Obi-Wan.

“Baby, I know you’re scared but we all have to sleep, it’s the middle of the night.” Obi-Wan tried.

Lily glared at him. “No!”

A few memories suddenly went through Anakin’s head. When Obi-Wan had been pregnant, needing sleep but unable to get the baby to stop moving, he sang to her. Anakin had been fascinated by his voice, he hadn’t heard Obi-Wan sing in years. Not since he himself was a distressed child who needed someone to calm him down so he could sleep. He turned to face Obi-Wan. “Obi, sing something.”

“…What?” Now Obi-Wan was confused.

“Just trust me.” Anakin pushed.

Obi-Wan paused, similar memories to Anakin’s flooding into his mind. “Okay… But what should I even sing?”

Anakin considered it. “How about that happy upbeat one you used to sing before Lily was born? She always liked it then. I forget the name though…” He began humming it to himself, trying to remember the words but drawing a blank.

Obi-Wan, however, recognized the song immediately. “Be Our Guest?” He laughed. “Really, Anakin?”

“Yes, that’s the one! And yes, really. Just try it.”

Obi-Wan sighed, walking over to sit on Lily’s other side and pulling her in to cuddle into his side. “Be our guest, be our guest, put our service to the test. Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie, and we provide the rest. Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres, why, we only live to serve. Try the grey stuff, it's delicious. Don't believe me? Ask the dishes. They can sing, they can dance, after all, Miss, this is France, and a dinner here is never second best. Go on, unfold your menu, take a glance and then you'll, be our guest, oui, our guest, be our guest.” 

He sang as softly as he could, watching as Lily’s eyes began to droop. It was working! So, he continued. “Beef ragout, cheese souffle, pie and pudding ‘en flambe’. We'll prepare and serve with flair, a culinary cabaret. You're alone, and you're scared, but the banquet's all prepared. No one's gloomy or complaining, while the flatware's entertaining. We tell jokes, I do tricks, with my fellow candlesticks, and it's all in perfect taste that you can bet. Come on and lift your glass, you've won your own free pass, to be our guest. If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest. Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest.” 

He paused, glancing down to see that Lily was now completely asleep. He looked back up to tell Anakin they could go back to their own room now, only to find that he too had fallen asleep at some point during the song. Of course. Looks like they were sleeping in Lily’s room tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am i posting another chapter because it's done and i have no self control whatsoever? yes. yes i am
> 
> also i still can't get over the fact that ewan mcgregor is also the voice of lumiere like now i can't watch belle or hear this song without imagining obi-wan singing it. every. single. fucking. time.


	8. No one can rewrite the stars

Age 8

“Why?” Lily asked for the thousandth time.

“Because I said so.” Obi-Wan said firmly.

Lily, it seemed, did not care for his firm tone, or the tired look on his face. “But why did you say so?”

Obi-Wan tried to calm himself, not wanting to yell at his daughter over this. “Because you need to stay here, where it’s safe.”

“So, the towns aren’t safe?” Lily questioned.

“No, they’re not.” Maybe she was finally getting it, and he could leave?

Nope. “Well then why do you go every month?” She was confused. If the towns were as dangerous as her Papa made them out to be, then why would he go to them for a whole day?

Obi-Wan sighed, again. “Because I need to.” He said, hoping it was a good enough answer.

It was not. “Well so do I!” Lily insisted.

“No, baby, you don’t. You just want to. There’s a difference.”

“Nuh-uh!”

Oh no, he was not doing this one again. She wanted him to say ‘yuh-huh’ and then they would go back and forth until he was so irritated that he gave in and she got her way. Not happening this time. “Yes, there is Lily. And someday, when you’re older, you will understand it. Until then, I need you to stay here where it’s safe.”

Lily’s eyes got watery. “But I always get so bored when you leave. And lonely. Please don’t make me stay here alone Papa. Please!”

Oh, shit. He was a terrible parent. Half of the times he had to leave, Anakin was there to keep her company. But there were obviously times, like this one now, where Anakin was off world. Which meant that she would have to stay here alone. How did he not notice before?

“Okay, baby. How’s this? I’ll call Owen and Beru, and see if I can drop you off at their house to hang out with Luke for the day.” Obi-Wan offered.

Lily’s face lit up at the prospect of being able to spend time with her friend. Even though there was a three-year age difference, she was smart and mature for her age. They had always gotten along. It was almost as if they knew the truth, even though Obi-Wan knew they didn’t. “Okay!”

Obi-Wan sighed in relief. Problem solved. Well, until next month.


	9. How can you say you'll be mine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL I'M BACK BC TONIGHT HAS JUST BEEN A WHOLE SEVERAL HOURS LONG SESSION OF WRITING FOR ME also this is definitely the longest chapter in this particular work in the series. like most of these are maybe a few hundred words but i'm pretty sure this one is like a couple thousand. i may have gotten a little carried away... just a little.

Age 9

“How did you meet?”

It was a startling question. Not because of the question itself, but because it was asked out of nowhere and into a silent room, after a few minutes of Lily staring straight at the wall in a daze. It had started to get a bit concerning. How she arrived at this thought, they had no idea, but Anakin and Obi-Wan knew it was only a matter of time before she started asking questions about their past. They were just glad this was a more simple one.

“Well…” Obi-Wan began, before realizing something. “Where do we even start?” Their meeting had been a mess of many different things happening all at once.

“I guess we just, each tell our own side, until they join together?” Anakin figured that made the most sense, at least to him.

“Alright. But let’s move over to the couch so we can get comfy. This story is a long one.” Obi-Wan got up, his husband and daughter following him. Once they had all gotten settled, he began to tell the story. “Qui-Gon and I were on a mission for Supreme Chancellor Valorum. We were meant to be settling a deal with the Trade Federation to end their blockade around the planet of Naboo, but were met with resistance once they realized we were Jedi Knights. They attacked us with droids and droidekas. We went through the ventilation system until we stumbled upon an army. Qui-Gon decided we had to warn Naboo and contact the Chancellor, so we split up and stowed aboard separate ships to meet down on the planet.”

“Isn’t Naboo the place where Mom is from? She was the Queen right? And then the Senator.” Lily asked.

Obi-Wan and Anakin smiled at each other. They had told stories of Padme to Lily over the years, trying to keep her memory alive, telling her that because Padme had been Anakin’s wife, she was technically Lily’s mother in a way. And they had also told her that, had things gone differently, and had Padme still been alive, Lily would’ve been raised by her as well. Stories about Padme were some of Lily’s favorites. When she was younger she used to play Princess of Naboo, and make them pretend to be her royal subjects.

“Yes, Lily, and actually your Mom is a very important part of this story.” Anakin answered her question.

“Ooh, yay! I love stories about Mom! Okay, keep telling it.” Lily said, returning her attention to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan laughed. “Alright. When we landed it seemed the Trade Feds knew we were there, so they had their droids attack us again until we finally got away. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you look at it, during the whole disaster Qui-Gon had saved a Gungan’s life… so we ended up with Jar Jar Binks as our guide. He spoke of a hidden underwater city where he grew up which would be the safest place to hide for us, though he himself had been banished from there and couldn’t go back. We managed to convince him to take us there anyway. The Gungans don’t like outsiders, so we ran into some troubles while we were there, and they didn’t want to help us warn the Naboo because they didn’t like them. Qui-Gon had to mind trick them but they eventually gave us a transport and Jar Jar as a guide through the planets core.”

“Wait you went through the planet? Like right through the middle? How?”

“Naboo is a planet with a water core. The whole way to Theed was spend underwater. We were attacked and almost eaten by a gooberfish at one point, but then a bigger fish came along and ate it.”

Lily’s eyes were wide as she stared at him, smiling. She loved hearing about their adventures, as it always helped her to be just a little more okay with the fact that she couldn’t go on any of her own. At least not yet. Obi-Wan hoped even when she had her own stories to tell, she would still react the same to theirs. The look of pure amazement on her face was something he would never get tired of.

“The Viceroy had captured the Queen, your mom, when we arrived so we had to destroy the droids and free her. We then headed to the main hangar to board a transport to Coruscant. I took care of freeing the pilots while Qui-Gon destroyed the droids. On our way out we encountered the blockade and they shot at us. Our shield generator broke and Artoo fixed it, but our hyperdrive was leaking so we had to land somewhere to repair the ship.”

Anakin smiled, leaning in to Lily. “Guess what the best place to land was?” He whispered conspiratorially.

Lily thought about it for a second and then gasped. “Tatooine! It was here wasn’t it?”

Obi-Wan laughed. “Yes, darling. This is where the story finally comes to Tatooine. There were no Trade Feds here and it was out of the way but close enough to get here quick. It was a dangerous choice, being that it was controlled by the Hutts and still is, but nobody would be looking for us here. We landed on the outskirts because we didn’t want to attract attention. Qui-Gon sensed a disturbance in the Force, and he left me on the ship with orders to not let anyone send any transmissions. He went with Padme, Jar Jar, and Artoo to look for parts in the town.” Obi-Wan stopped there, looking to Anakin expectantly.

Anakin perked up, an excited expression taking over his face. “Ooh, my turn to tell the story! Okay, so, I was working at Watto’s shop like usual when their whole party showed up. Padme was beautiful, so I asked her if she was an angel, and to my surprise she smiled at me! She said I was a funny little boy.” Anakin blushed. 

Lily giggled. “Aww, you’ve been in love with Mom since you were my age!” Anakin blushed even more.

“We talked for a little while and introduced ourselves to each other. She found out I was a slave, and we walked for a bit more until they left. Barely a few minutes later, Jar Jar got himself into some trouble with this motherfucker Sebulba, a Dug and one of my podracing rivals. I helped him out, and we kept walking after that.”

Obi-Wan interrupted here. “There was a bad sandstorm later that day which slowed them down.”

Anakin nodded. “Their ship was too far so I told them I would take them to my place to wait it out. I explained the situation to my mom, and then when we were eating we started talking about podracing. I asked if anyone had ever seen a podrace and told them I was the only human who could do it, and Qui-Gon said I must have Jedi reflexes if I could race. I asked him if he was a Jedi Knight and he asked me why I thought that, so I told him I had seen his laser sword and told him that only Jedi carry that kind of weapon.”

“Nuh-uh! Sith have lightsabers too!” Lily interrupted.

“Yes, but I didn’t know that when I was your age. I grew up with my mom’s stories, you grew up with mine and your Mom and Papa’s. Ours have Sith in them, hers didn’t. Anyway, I told him I had a dream that I was a Jedi and I came back to Tatooine and freed all the slaves, and then asked him if he came to free us. He said he was afraid not, but I asked him why else he would be here. So, they finally told me that they were on a very important mission and on their way to Coruscant. I asked them how they ended up in the Outer Rim and Padme said their ship was damaged and they were stranded until they could repair it.”

“So, you decided to help them?” Lily asked.

“Yes, I did. I told them I could fix anything, but apparently they didn’t even have the parts, and they needed to get those first. After talking for a bit more we came up with a plan to enter the podracer I had built into the Boonta Eve race the next day, tell Watto that it was theirs, and get him to let me pilot it for them. It took some convincing, especially to my mom, but she eventually agreed. I told her that she herself had said that the biggest problem in this universe is nobody helps each other. Padme said they could find another way, but Mom agreed with me that there was no other way. She said even though she may not like it, I could help them, and that I was meant to help them, to which Qui-Gon gave me a look. Then, the next day, it was time for the race.”

“Ooh! I remember this story! Grandpa’s told it to me before.”

The other two shared a look. “…Grandpa?” Obi-Wan asked.

Lily smiled. “Yeah, Grandpa Qui-Gon. Sometimes I can hear his voice. He tells me stories about you guys, and says that he and Mom and Grandma Shmi and all the Jedi are watching over us all.”

Anakin looked ready to cry, and Obi-Wan wasn’t doing much better. “Have you heard from anyone else?” Obi-Wan inquired.

“Yeah! Uncle Mace, Uncle Plo, Uncle Kit, Aunt Aayla, Uncle Quinlan…” Lily listed.

Neither man could hold back their tears anymore. “What do they tell you?” Anakin asked anxiously.

Lily looked confused by their emotional reactions, but answered anyway. “They’ve all said they forgive Dad for what he did. Apparently over the years they’ve learned to understand you more. It helps that they can watch over you at any time. Oh, and they say they always knew this is how you two would end up, on some remote planet with a kid of your own. They tell me I’m adorable and I’m just like you guys.”

Anakin was full on sobbing by now, Obi-Wan shifting over to hug him while he also had tears streaming down his face. “They forgave me? I don’t understand…”

“Anakin, they forgave you because they finally do understand. Chances are they only began to after you and I reunited. They probably watched over us as we talked things out and they came to forgive you like I have.” Obi-Wan said soothingly.

“Uh, are you guys okay?” Lily was still a little confused, but could clearly see how this was affecting them. She just couldn’t tell if the tears were more happy or sad.

Anakin laughed, wiping his eyes. “Yes, baby, we're fine. Great, actually. I never thought they would ever forgive me. It’s like a weight I had forgotten I was carrying has been lifted.”

Obi-Wan smiled at Anakin, then turned back to their daughter, remembering what they had been doing. “Do you still want us to keep telling the story?”

Lily shrugged, her eyes holding some suspicion. “If you’re still up for it.”

“Yeah, I’m good to keep telling it. Obi?”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Right so, apparently, you already know the story of the podrace. Where does that story end?”

“Right after Dad won and they got the parts they needed.”

“Okay, so he took the parts back to the ship and Obi-Wan, and then went back for some unfinished business, which was me.” Anakin smiled.

“And I asked him why I sensed that we’ve picked up another pathetic life form.” Obi-Wan smirked.

“HEY!”

“Qui-Gon said it was the boy responsible for getting us the parts.”

Anakin scoffed at his protests being ignored. “Qui-Gon gave me the credits for the pod because we had sold it and I gave them to my mom. He then said I was freed, and mom asked if I was to go with him and become a Jedi, and he said yes, that our meeting was not a coincidence, and nothing happens by accident. I was so excited, but he told be that training to become a Jedi wasn’t easy, and even if I succeed it would be a hard life. But I wanted to go because it was what I had always dreamed of doing. In the end I went after saying goodbye to my mom which is one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. She promised we would see each other again though, and I promised I would come back to free her.”

“But Grandpa Qui-Gon said that Grandma Shmi was freed by some guy that married her.”

Anakin smiled. “She was. I didn’t get back to her in time to be the one who freed her, but she was free anyway, and happy. That’s what mattered to me.”

“Oh, okay. So what happened next?” Lily asked, shifting over to cuddle into her parents.

“When we were almost at the ship a Sith lord named Darth Maul found us and got into a lightsaber duel with Qui-Gon. He rushed me ahead onto the ship and I told them what was going on, so they flew low and Qui-Gon hopped into the ship and we left. Qui-Gon was hurt so Obi-Wan and I rushed to him and asked if he was okay and asked what that was. He said he didn’t know but that it was well trained in the Jedi arts. Then, he introduced us to each other.”

“You were adorable and so excited to meet another Jedi. It was so cute.” Obi-Wan smiled, eyes bright with amusement.

Anakin blushed. “Anyway that’s the story of how we met. I’m pretty sure you already know the rest. First time meeting the Jedi on Coruscant, Battle of Naboo, Qui-Gon’s funeral, victory celebrations, and me officially becoming a Jedi Padawan Learner. We’ve told you all those stories before, right?”

Lily nodded, looking sleepy. “Mhm. The Council didn’t like you at first because they were scared, Papa killed Maul but not really, everyone mourned Grandpa because he was awesome and everyone was gonna miss him, Mom looked beautiful in everything she did, and you got a weird haircut…” She began to trail off and quiet down to almost a whisper in her words, her tiredness showing despite her best efforts.

Obi-Wan looked down at his daughter fondly. “Okay, young one, I think it’s time to go to bed.”

Lily began mumbling protests, cuddling further into Anakin who just laughed. “I don’t think she wants to move, Obi.”

“Staying right here.” Lily muttered.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, trapped under both his husband and their daughter. “Fine. Guess we’re all sleeping on the couch tonight then.”


	10. Everything keeps us apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo here's another chapter, because i have no self control whatsoever and couldn't help myself... enjoy !!
> 
> (how long has it even been since i posted the last one? less than an hour for sure... maybe a half hour? damn)

Age 10

“Do you even know what you’re asking for? This is serious Lily. It is most certainly not a decision to be made and put into effect overnight.”

“Papa, I know that. I’ve been thinking about it for a really long time. You and Dad already taught me how to use the Force, I always practice katas with you, and you let me use that training saber sometimes. You said it yourself, everything I’ve learned is something a youngling would’ve been taught at the Temple.”

“Yes, I know. But are you sure you want to start undergoing actual Jedi training? You know you’ll never actually be able to call yourself a Jedi in front of anyone except us, not even Luke and his uncle and aunt. You would have to hide what you are from everyone.”

Lily raised an eyebrow at him, practically a mirror image of all the times he has made that same expression. “Papa. I already do that. Nobody knows my parents are Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. Everyone thinks I’m the mysterious daughter of Crazy Ben Kenobi who randomly appeared out of nowhere. I can’t be completely honest with anyone else anyway, what difference does it a make?”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “The difference is that Jedi are still being hunted down. You would be putting yourself in danger.” He tried to emphasize.

“I’m already in danger just by being the daughter of Jedi. Anyone who finds out could use me to get to you.” Lily pointed out. 

Obi-Wan’s heart constricted. He knew it was a possibility, but he hadn’t realized his still quite young daughter had also known it. She really was not someone to be underestimated. She always seemed to know way more than she let on.

“But that would mean that you would only be more of a target. If anyone were to discover you were a Jedi, they would trace you back to us, which would mean they would find out we’re your parents.”

Lily sighed. “Okay, let’s be honest here. Look at the galaxy, and look at me. I’m half Skywalker and half Kenobi. Do you really think I’ll be able to stay out of it forever? I want my own adventures. I want to be able to tell you guys my crazy stories for once. I want to help people, free slaves like Dad was gonna do, get rid of bad people who like to hurt innocents.”

“Yes, I know that, but—”

“And! Since it’s pretty much a sure thing that eventually people are gonna find out who I am and who my parents are, don’t you think it’s better that I can defend myself against anyone who wants to hurt me?” Lily smirked slightly, knowing exactly what she was doing and what to say to get Obi-Wan to agree.

Obi-Wan sighed. Lily always knew exactly which buttons to push and how hard to press. It’s no wonder she seemed to always get what she wanted. She was only ten years old and already incredible at reading people and knowing how to work them. “Okay, fine. I can’t officially call you my Padawan, but from now on that’s what you will train as.”

Lily grinned. Finally. She was going to be a Jedi.


	11. And I'm not the one you were meant to find

Age 11

Lily gasped. “Auntie ‘Soka!” She jumped out of her chair, running through the kitchen and out the front door. Obi-Wan watched her, eyes wide in alarm and fear. He followed her, hearing his daughter and his former grandpadawan’s conversation as Lily jumped into her aunt’s waiting outstretched arms. “You’re here!”

Ahsoka grinned, practically glowing. “Hey, there’s my Lilypad! How have you been? I haven’t seen you since you were still a youngling!” Obi-Wan faintly registered Lily responding but he wouldn’t be able to repeat what she said if his life depended on it.

Obi-Wan glanced back at their home, where Anakin was asleep, luckily shielded in the Force. “…Oh, shit.”

Apparently, in his distracted state, he had missed Ahsoka and Lily approaching him. “Papa? What’s wrong?” Lily asked, confused at the distress and panic her father was more than likely sending out in waves.

“Uhm… nothing. It’s fine.” Obi-Wan deflected, moving in to give Ahsoka a hug. It’s not like he could tell her with the Togruta standing right there, could he? After all, he had yet to inform his beloved former grandpadawan that her own Fallen Master was actually very much in the Light. She had no clue that he had returned to them nearly twelve years ago, that he was actually there right now. He needed to keep her away from the house. “Ahsoka… why don’t we all go into town? We can get some food, hang out, and catch up.” He offered, desperately hoping she would accept.

Fortunately for him, Lily had recently started going into town and absolutely loved it, and the pleading eyes she turned on Ahsoka convinced her to agree. “…Okay. But you have to tell me why you’re acting so weird.”

Obi-Wan laughed, a bit nervously. “Sure, fine. Just let me grab some money and we can go.” He went inside, running into his bedroom. His husband lay there, on their bed, dead to the world. Obi-Wan sighed. Anakin was not a pleasant person to wake up, but it was necessary.

As he shook Anakin awake, the man began to mutter and mumble incoherent words, turning over to cuddle deeper into the bed. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, fondly exasperated, which seemed to be his constant state of being whilst around his husband and their daughter. Which is to say, always.

“Anakin, wake up!” Obi-Wan hissed. “You have to get out of here, now, before Ahsoka finds out you’re here!” 

That seemed to do the trick. Anakin startled awake, shooting up in the bed. “What?! You didn’t tell me Ahsoka was going to be here!” He wore an expression of equal parts terror and excitement.

“Don’t even think about it! She doesn’t know yet, and this is not going to be how she finds out.” At the sight of Anakin deflating, he softened. “Look, I know you want her back in your life too. I know you want us to all be one big happy family, but we have to be careful. I promise, she will find out soon. I’ll tell her myself, but I don’t think we’re ready for that just yet. I’m sorry, Ani, I know it’s hard…”

“No, you don’t! You still have her in your life, I don’t. She was my Padawan, and I let her down… and even now when we could be good, when I could fix things between us…” Anakin yelled before trailing off, tears in his eyes threatening to fall.

Obi-Wan hugged him close. “I know, dear one. I know it’s not the same for us, and I know how much you wish it were different. I will tell her, I promise…”

“…Today?” Anakin asked hopefully.

Obi-Wan sighed. “Today. But make sure you’re not here.”

“What? Why?”

“Just in case it goes wrong. If you stay in your ship, but near the planet, I can let you know how it goes. If she wants to see you, I’ll comm you and you can come back down. But if she wants to hurt you, I’ll still comm you but you’ll need to either wait for who knows how long or leave, so I can calm her down and get her to understand.”

“…Okay, fine. I guess that makes sense. But how am I supposed to leave if she’s right outside?”

“We’re going into town. I will tell her when we get back, and you need to be gone by then.”

“Alright.” Anakin watched as Obi-Wan let him go and began to grab some money. “…Obi? I love you.”

Obi-Wan smiled, a bit confused but as happy as he always was hearing those words. “I love you too, Ani.” He leaned in, kissing his husband, before getting back up and making his way to the door. “And don’t worry. If I know Ahsoka, she’s been waiting for someone to tell her it’s all an act and she can have you back in her life. She’ll be thrilled that she can finally reunite with her big brother.” And he left.

Anakin grinned, hope fluttering in his chest. He took a deep breath, letting it out before standing up and getting dressed. He really hoped Ahsoka took the news well. Anakin wanted his little sister back in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all sorry if this sucks writing-wise bc i barely did any editing i was just so ready to put it up and start writing the next one (kinda in a writing frenzy right now lol)
> 
> also for anyone wondering, yes ahsoka does take the news well, but no their reunion doesn't happen here. "darth vader" is called away for some emergency happening in the empire but obi-wan does tell him that ahsoka is ready for their reunion whenever he is so he gets to be happily anticipating it until it happens. which it will, next chapter, along with some other familiar faces who obi-wan gives ahsoka permission to tell everything to.
> 
> also ahsoka and obi-wan didn't reunite, here, until a while after lily was born so he never saw any need to tell her that he was actually the one who carried her. she knows lily's eyes and personality are familiar and has her suspicions but dismisses them as impossible (which they're not but she doesn't know that). up to this point obi-wan has kinda just let her make her own assumptions about how he magically has a daughter.


	12. It's not up to you, it's not up to me

Age 12

It had been a few months since that morning when Ahsoka showed up. They all had such busy schedules, but finally, after all this time, they aligned for long enough that Anakin was about to be reunited with his little sister. And according to Obi-Wan, some other people from his past too. Anakin could only guess as to who the other people were, as Obi-Wan had refused to tell him, claiming it was a surprise, but his husband had seemed anxiously excited so Anakin knew whoever it was he would be happy to see them again.

Upon his arrival to his home on Tatooine, only Obi-Wan and Lily were there, which was fine. Anakin had actually been hoping he could spend some time alone with just them, calm down his nerves a bit and catch up, before the big reunion.

Lily forcing him to sit down and drink some tea was one of the best things he had seen in a while. She was so much like Obi-Wan it warmed his heart, and it reminded him of the frequent tea parties he had been subjected to when she was younger which caused him to laugh. Plus, the tea actually did help to calm him down, somehow. Magic, probably.

It was only a few hours later when Anakin heard the telltale sounds of a speeder arriving outside their home. All of his extinguished nerves came rushing back in less than a second. What if Ahsoka decided she didn’t want him back in her life after all? What if whoever else had arrived with her hated him now, and wouldn’t change their mind? What if he said something stupid? What if—

“Uh, Dad? You coming outside or not?” Lily asked, a concerned frown on her face. Obi-Wan stood next to her, his hand on the door, watching Anakin with an identical frown. Aww.

Anakin took a deep breath. He seemed to be taking a lot of those lately, for varying reasons. He smiled and stood up, shaking a bit as he walked over to the door. “Yeah, let’s do this.” He said, projecting more confidence than he felt. 

Lily shrugged, pushing open the door and stepping outside. Obi-Wan’s face morphed into an encouraging smile as he grabbed his hand in support, giving it a squeeze, before following Lily. They walked out together as Lily pull back from her hug with Ahsoka, both girls turning around to face them.

“Skyguy?” Ahsoka asked, approaching him slowly, anxiety poorly concealed.

Anakin sighed in relief, grinning widely, probably looking like a maniac. “Snips.”

Ahsoka let out a squeak-like sound that she would deny ever having made later, running towards him, and jumping onto him. Anakin wrapped his arms around her tightly, and if anyone asked no he wasn’t crying.

They held each other for what felt like forever but also not nearly enough time. They only broke apart when they heard voices nearby. It was then that Anakin remembered that his Snips wasn’t the only one he was meant to reunite with. He reluctantly pulled away, not letting her go completely, but untangling himself from her enough that they could both turn to face the others.

Anakin gasped. Rex… and Wolffe? And was that… Gregor? Wasn’t he one of Obi-Wan’s men? Didn’t he go missing nearly fifteen years ago?

Ahsoka smiled knowingly at him. “Go on, Skyguy. We have plenty of time to catch up…”

Anakin grinned at her, grateful. He began to make his way over to the men who were staring at his daughter in amazement. He managed to catch little bits of what they were saying.

“…oh my Force, she’s beautiful, General Kenobi. You’re so adorable, Lily, I can’t…”

“…well this is gonna be interesting…”

“…still can’t believe you thought it was a good idea to mix Skywalker and Kenobi genes…”

Anakin laughed at that last one and Rex, who had been the one to say it, startled and turned around to face him. Rex’s eyes widened, then flickered behind him to meet Ahsoka’s, and whatever he saw must have satisfied him because he immediately strode forward and engulfed Anakin in one of the tightest hugs he had ever been given. Anakin, of course, returned it with just as much enthusiasm.

“Force, I can’t believe it’s been fifteen years…”

“I missed you, General. Or uh, Anakin? I guess I’ll have to get used to that.” Rex laughed.

Anakin laughed too, tears once again freely streaming down his face, and he wasn’t even going to try to keep denying it. His mother might be gone, and Padme and so many Jedi with her, but he had Obi-Wan and Lily and Ahsoka and Rex. And apparently Wolffe and Gregor too. And occasionally Luminara. Someday, he may even be able to meet his and Padme’s children. Obi-Wan had informed him of their existence years ago, but after being told the full story he had agreed it was best to leave them to be raised by the families they were given to, at least for now. They were safe where they were.

Someday maybe he could have the big happy family he had always dreamed of. But for now? He was more than happy with his little slowly growing unit. Never again would he desperately search for more when what he already had was perfect. Anakin wouldn’t trade moments like these for the whole galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again... i have no self control !! but i'm sure no one is mad about that, after all it does mean that i get two chapters of one story, finish up another, and post one of yet another all in one night !!
> 
> i hope this one isn't too rushed but lmk if it is and i can edit it a bit more bc once again i barely did any editing in my excitement to just post it already !!


	13. When everyone tells us what we can be

Age 13

Obi-Wan and Bail watched their daughters introduce themselves to each other, only Obi-Wan knowing the significance of this moment. Bail had yet to be informed of the other half of Lily’s parentage, and Obi-Wan was determined to keep that particular secret as close to his chest as he possibly could unless it was absolutely necessary that someone knew.

“Hi, I’m Lily Kenobi.” Lily greeted the beautiful girl standing in front of her.

The girl smiled, looking like an angel. “Leia Organa. Nice to meet you.”

Lily bit her lip, a bit flustered. Even Leia’s voice sounded angelic. Lily was not used to being around such beautiful people who weren’t family. A strange feeling she couldn’t name fluttered in her chest, one she had only experienced before when she was around her friend Luke.

“Do you want to see the city? I could take you on a tour if you’d like.” Leia offered.

Lily grinned. “Sure, that sounds fun.” She turned pleading eyes on her Papa, grin practically splitting her face when he smiled at her and nodded.

Lily and Leia spent the whole day together. Aldera was amazing. Leia took her to see all the tourist attractions, then they went swimming in the lake that surrounded the island city. They took some cute and some silly pictures in front of the snow-capped mountains. They got to know each other, discovering just how similar they were in many ways.

Lily found out that Leia was adopted. Her mother had died in childbirth, and she didn’t know what happened to her father. Apparently, Bail and Breha refused to tell her. They wouldn’t even tell Leia what his name was, only that he was a good man when they first knew him, but he’s changed since then. They say they don’t know him anymore, and haven’t for years.

It was when they spoke of Leia’s mother that something began to nag at Lily in her mind. She felt as though there was a significant piece of the puzzle that was her life that she was so close to finding and putting in its place.

Lily asked Leia what her mother’s name was. Leia, a confused look taking over her face at whatever expression Lily couldn’t help but display on her own face, answered honestly.

Padme Amidala Naberrie.

The former Queen turned Senator of Naboo.

And the wife of her Dad, Anakin Skywalker.

Lily let the matter drop, changing the topic. Leia still seemed confused but let it go. 

A few moments passed in silence as they watched the sunset, knowing it would be time to go back to the palace soon, but not wanting to disturb the peace just yet. 

Besides, they were both too caught up in their own thoughts. Leia had also felt the sensation of the missing puzzle piece, but unlike Lily it had not been revealed to her exactly what it was. 

Meanwhile, Lily contemplated what this meant. She had known from the time she had listened in on one of her parents conversations, many years ago, that she had siblings out there somewhere. Twins, apparently. Only a few years older than her. Leia’s mother was Padme… but Leia never mentioned having any twin.

That’s when it hit her.

Separated at birth, her older siblings had been raised by two different families. Now, if only she knew who the other one was… maybe they could all join forces. The children of Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One, could come together and take down the evil Emperor. They could save the galaxy.

It was in that moment that Lily realized why she had been in hiding. Why all of them had. They were the galaxy's last hope.

Leia was being raised to be the perfect politician, like her mother, and she seemed to be a natural at it, but also had the fierce almost overwhelming love and loyalty of her father. She had a fire in her spirit, one that could never be extinguished.

Lily didn't know what the significance of Leia's missing twin was, but she was going to find out.

And as for Lily, she was being raised to be the perfect Jedi, but not in the old ways. She loved openly, and she welcomed the Darkness in her but only to compliment her Light. According to her parents, she was already more balanced in the Force than most Jedi had been in their whole lives. She could use both sides of the Force to her advantage. Lily was a Gray Jedi, which was exactly what the Jedi should have been all along.

Maybe if they had balanced themselves out, there wouldn’t have needed to be a Chosen One to do it for them, Lily thought bitterly. She knew it had been the Emperor’s orders which had killed all those Jedi in the Jedi Purge, but she had also been told other sides of the story over the years from her aunts and uncles. Sides that her parents had kept from her.

Like how it had been her Dad who attacked the Jedi Temple. How he had been the one to kill the younglings. How it was him finally giving in that caused Palpatine to execute the grand finale of his plan.

Grandpa Qui-Gon had watched everything that happened on Mustafar. He had only recently told her that story, and she was pretty sure he had left some of the more horrific details out. She didn’t sleep for several nights after hearing it.

And she hadn’t seen her Dad since the story had been told to her, but she knew that he knew she was different. She had overheard a conversation had over comm between her parents just over a week ago. Her Papa was distressed and confused. He confided that he didn’t know what to do, Lily had been acting strange for almost a month. She seemed depressed, anxious, and resentful. He didn’t know what could have possibly caused this sudden change. 

Her Dad had suggested that a change of scenery might to the trick. She had been on Tatooine her whole life, and she had an insane case of wanderlust, so visiting another safe enough planet should help.

He was right, it had. Until her thoughts came circling back to him. There was so much he had kept from her, so much that both her parents had omitted from their stories. Probably because they thought that if she knew everything, she would end up hating her own father.

Lily couldn’t honestly tell what she felt towards him anymore. She had thought she knew him, thought they trusted each other. But with what she had found out, what she now realized she had always known…

No one had explicitly said it to her, but she knew. How could she not?

Anakin Skywalker, her father, was Darth Vader.

And now another truth had been revealed. Only a few more to go. At least she hoped.

As they made their way back to the palace, Lily considered telling Leia of what she had realized, but ultimately decided that it wasn’t her place to tell her. No matter how much Leia deserved to know… if it had been kept from her, from both of them, for this long there must have been a reason. And she was determined to figure that reason out. And only then would she tell Leia.

But she would need to do it without her parents knowing. Maybe she could get Luke to help her. He was trustworthy, kind, caring. Kind of like—

Oh, hell no.

Lily groaned, the sound filling the room she stood in alone. And he looked kind of like her Dad too.

How did she possibly miss that?

Oh, this was going to be very interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lily has always known a lot more than she gives away
> 
> also the purpose of this chapter was just to kind of get to know who lily really is a bit and get an inside look on how much she really knows about the galaxy around her and what's going on. also to potentially set up the Part 4 of this series which i'm leaning towards writing. next chapter will feature another familiar face and the last will be, depending on my ultimate decision, either a wrap up/epilogue or a transition into the plot of Part 4 !! lmk whether that's something you guys would want to see. i might just write it anyway and not post it if no one seems interested because i definitely am, and i'll just post a wrap up ending here but have an alternate transition ending also there just for me. idk.
> 
> ALSO THIS WAS REALLY FUN BC AS MUCH AS I LOVE MY OC LILY I HAVE YET TO DO A CHAPTER IN HER POV AND I ??? LOVE IT ??? HER TINY CRUSH ON LEIA BEFORE SHE REALIZES THAT OH SHIT THATS MY SISTER NEVERMIND ??? VERY STAR WARS IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF (can you tell i literally just went i mean lets be real we all have crushes on leia even her own brother so why not her sister too) AND IDK I FEEL LIKE THIS HAS BEEN MOSTLY IN OBI'S POV WITH ANAKIN HERE AND THERE TOO AND THE FIRST PART OF THE SERIES KINDA STARTED OFF MOSTLY ANAKIN BUT EVENTUALLY INCLUDED A DECENT AMOUNT OF OBI AND THE SECOND PART (which i'm currently writing) IS KINDA EQUAL PARTS BOTH OF THEM BUT IDK I REALLY LIKE THAT I GET TO TRY OUT A WHOLE NEW VOICE AND PERSPECTIVE ITS JUST REALLY FUN TO PLAY WITH YA KNOW
> 
> anyway sorry for the rant, hope you enjoyed, and comments and kudos literally make my days 10 times brighter !! i love y'all !! :D XD <3


	14. How can we rewrite the stars?

Age 14

“I don’t like it.” Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, glaring daggers at the two figures riding away on a speeder.

Anakin laughed, watching his husband from his place lounged on their couch like a loth-cat. “Obi, relax. Aren’t you the one who said they were best friends? No more, no less.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “That was then, this is now. She spends too much time with him, it worries me.”

“Why?” Anakin furrowed his brows, turning to fully face Obi-Wan. He had thought the man was just being overprotective, but now that he looked closer he could see genuine concern written all over his face.

“…Look, there are two potential ways this could go. Either they get so close that they put their minds together and somehow manage to figure out that they’re related… Or they get so close that they develop feelings for each other.”

Anakin paused. Now that was something he had not considered. “Oh.”

“Yes, exactly. Currently, I’m not sure which is worse. Either way, end result is they’re aware of their shared blood, because no way am I letting them believe they’re not if they start to like each other.”

“Okay… so what do we do? It’s not like we can follow them around.”

Obi-Wan froze, thinking about that as an actual option. “…Actually…”

“Obi, no. They’re our kids, if we try to follow them, they’ll be able to sense us. Luke is just as strong in the Force as I am, and you know that Lily is stronger than both of us combined.” Anakin reminded him.

Obi-Wan sighed. Of course these are things he knew, but did it really matter? So what if they were caught? Lily shouldn’t be keeping secrets from them anyway. It was so unlike her…

And she had been this way since that visit to Alderaan. She seemed determined, careful, and still resentful. Obi-Wan wished she would let him in, but she had been building up her shields and saying less and less with every conversation they had.

Every time they did talk, he got the vague feeling that he was being interrogated. Lily seemed to be trying to get as much information from him as possible, without giving away anything about what she was doing. 

Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, she was very good at it. He had taught her how to learn what she needed to without letting anyone in on her intentions himself. He was now a strange combination of irritated and proud, as he had never thought she would use those very skills on him but now that she was… well it was impressive.

And he knew he was probably giving her all the information she needed, as he genuinely had no idea what secrets she was even trying to get out of him.

He also knew that despite what he had previously thought, about how she shouldn’t be keeping secrets from them, she actually did have a right to. They had kept so many from her…

Obi-Wan wondered if that’s what was going on. The older Lily got, the more she noticed. He wondered how much she had already figured out for herself, how much of the puzzle she had already managed to put together. More importantly, he wondered how many pieces she was still missing, and what exactly those pieces were.

Lily had been acting strange around Anakin. They used to be so close, but now it was almost like she wanted nothing to do with him. And she had been leaning more on Luke. They spent so much time together, and were always so secretive when they did… Obi-Wan knew that even Owen and Beru were getting concerned.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan remembered something. He gasped out loud, startling Anakin who had been watching him worriedly. Which, okay, that was fair. Obi-Wan had been standing there for who knows how long just staring off into nothingness.

“Obi? What is it?”

Obi-Wan bit his lip. “Anakin… do you think the other Jedi, Lily’s aunts and uncles that is, the ones who have made contact with her in the past, have… told her anything?”

Anakin’s face scrunched up in confusion. “Told her anything? Like what?”

“Like… any of the many secrets we’ve been keeping from her…”

Anakin’s eyes widened. “They wouldn’t… would they?”

“Maybe. If they thought she deserved to know. Qui-Gon died on Naboo, right before you became my Padawan. If he’s been watching over us since then, that means that he saw everything. The good, the bad, the really fucking terrible… all of it.”

“But would he tell Lily about it? I mean, he must know we’re keeping these secrets for a reason.”

Obi-Wan sighed. “It’s impossible to know exactly what he’s told her. Lily says he’s talked to her, and that the others have as well, but we can’t know for sure how often they’ve showed up or what they decided to tell her about.”

“Shit… we need to talk to Lily.”

\---

Meanwhile, walking the streets of Mos Eisley hand in hand, Luke Skywalker and Lily Kenobi sipped on their drinks as they talked. Neither of them were technically old enough to be drinking, but the bartender didn’t seem to care much when they showed him they could pay, and besides, they deserved a little break from real life. If that had to come in the form of intoxication, then so be it.

Luke took a deep breath, and a long pull of his drink, before speaking. “I still can’t believe they never told us. I mean I’ve always thought of you as like my baby sister, but the fact that you actually are? And that I have a twin out there who’s a princess of a whole planet? Geez.”

Lily laughed, stepping over the leg of some alcoholic man sitting in the street nursing something that she could smell from where she stood. “I know, right? Papa didn’t even tell me any of it, either. I had to figure everything out on my own.”

“Well… on your own with the help of me and all of your, or I guess our, aunts and uncles.” Luke smiled, a bit smug around the edges.

Lily shoved him a bit, scoffing but with a smile still on her face. “Yeah, yeah. I guess you guys kinda helped me… a little.” She teased.

Luke shoved her right back, catching her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders when she stumbled. They both laughed, already buzzed and happy to be able to just exist with their family’s secrets and lies far away.

Lily sighed. “It’s so nice to be away from all of it, even if only for a little bit.”

“Hey, it could be for longer…” Luke got a look in his eyes that Lily both adored and feared.

“…How?” Lily asked suspiciously.

Luke turned, subtly nodding his head towards the nearby hangar. Lily read the screen where the arrival and departure times were displayed, and there seemed to be a shuttle leaving in about fifteen minutes. Lily gasped, understanding, and looked back at Luke with excitement now taking over. “Tell me, Lilypad… are you up for an adventure?” Luke grinned.

Lily grinned back at him, the looks on their faces identical, though they didn’t realize it. “Always.”

\---

When people saw Crazy Ben Kenobi rushing through the streets, they brushed it off. Nobody stopped him or questioned him, and thank the Force for that. Obi-Wan got to the hangar just in time to see Luke and Lily, practically vibrating with what looked like delighted anticipation, board a shuttle on its way to… Naboo. Oh. Oh no.

Well… at least it wasn’t Alderaan?

Maybe they were just going on an adventure of some sort, maybe they didn’t know they were siblings and they weren’t on their way to inform Leia, and maybe they would be back within a few days much happier and better off. They’re both so adventurous… maybe that’s all this is… just something they needed to do to avoid going insane. Maybe.

Oh how Obi-Wan hoped that was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo i need y'all to tell me if you want the last chapter to be an epilogue or a transition. i'm gonna write both versions tonight anyway but i intend to post the last one tomorrow (9/2) sooooo i have to make this decision like soon ya know.
> 
> also i didn't write it but after they get back they arrive at their homes: owen and beru yell at and ground luke but he doesn't care because he just went on an awesome adventure with his baby sister and they stayed in the lake house on varykino (which idk if i remember correctly but i think it belonged to padme so technically it now rightfully should belong to her children), and lily gets home to being questioned but she only gives vague answers and waves off her parents and goes to sleep. i also imagine that she got irritated with all the questions and made some sort of vader related comment that shut anakin right up and that's when she left the room.
> 
> also i'm really sorry if luke is ooc i'm not used to writing him at all so i'm not quite sure how to write him in character just yet 
> 
> anyway uhm comments and kudos give me life !!! and i love you guys !!! stay tuned for the potential end of this or the beginning of their next journey !!! also for the story of how anakin and obi-wan got to this point (because y'all know a lot of shit had to go down for them to go from where they were to happily secretly married and raising a child together lol)


	15. Say that the world can be ours tonight

Age 15

There was no way in hell Lily was going to tell them. She couldn’t do it. They all knew they were siblings, and that would have to be enough for now. Of course, if they got suspicious and asked she wasn’t going to outright lie either. Unlike her parents, she didn’t like keeping so many secrets.

But that didn’t change anything. How was she supposed to tell Luke and Leia that their father was not only very much alive, but that he had been living as Darth Vader? What good would that even do? It would only cause them pain, and the Empire had yet to affect either of them directly, so it’s not like it was necessary information just yet.

And then she thought about the Death Star plans. Leia had told them about the latest mission. There were probably Rebels on their way to steal them this very minute.

A sensation of impending doom overtook Lily every time she thought about it. Something bad was coming their way fast. And this mission was one of the most dangerous attempted since the Empire rose. 

The Force seemed to be constantly screaming at her. It felt like there was a shatterpoint about to happen.

\---

“I think my father’s going to ask me to deliver the plans to the Rebels.”

Lily sat up in Leia’s bed and stared at her sister sitting next to her, panic evident on her face.

Luke glanced over from his spot laying on the floor, feeling her panic in the Force. “Lilypad, what’s wrong?”

“Shatterpoint.”

“Ah…” Luke nodded.

Leia’s expression morphed into one of confusion. “What’s a shatterpoint?”

“Shatterpoint is a Force ability that can be used to sense the significance of an event. Every Force-sensitive can feel them, trained user or not.” Luke explained.

“Oh… is that why the Force feels all… strained and tense? Because it’s waiting for something important to happen?” Leia asked, tilting her head a bit.

Lily bit her lip, nodding. “Something very significant is about to happen. And I think it has a lot to do with us…”

Luke furrowed his eyebrows, sitting up and leaning back on his arms. “Why us?”

“I have no idea. Probably because we’re the Chosen One’s kids, and essentially the grandchildren of the Force itself… it seems to enjoy fucking with our family.” Lily shrugged.

The twins both laughed, identical wry grins on their faces. Lily was so happy that she had this, that they all had this. Sometimes, in the past, she had dreamed about moments like this. She had never understood what they meant at the time, as she hadn’t met Leia yet and hadn’t known about her relation to either of them.

Secrets and lies seemed to be a common theme in their family. All of their parents and parental figures had opted out of telling them the truth about each other. And now that they knew the truth…

For over a year, Luke and Lily had been boarding shuttles to Naboo or Alderaan to meet up with Leia and spend time together. Luke and Lily had known each other since before Lily was even born, and initially Leia had feared that she wouldn’t fit with them, that they might not mesh well all together. But her fears had all been proven wrong on day one.

That day on Naboo, at the lake house on Varykino, had been one of the most memorable days in all of their lives. Despite their separate loving families, none of them had ever felt as loved as they did on that day. Adventures on Naboo and Alderaan became the thing they all looked forward to the most.

Currently, they were in Leia’s bedroom at her palace in Aldera. Luke had just dropped back down to lay on the floor, overdramatic little shit that he was. Leia and Lily were both sitting on the bed, Leia leaning against one of the four posts all the way at the foot and her feet touching the floor near Luke’s hand, Lily sitting with her legs now crossed next to her.

It was moments like these, casual and fun and loving, that were Lily’s favorite. She never felt like she could be her true self around her parents anymore, knowing what she now did. Of course, Lily still loved them just as much as she ever had, but things were different now. But here, with Luke and Leia? She hadn’t felt this comfortable and like herself in years.

Lily wished they could’ve had this all their lives, but she understood why they couldn’t. They were all safer growing up the way they did… but they knew they weren’t as happy as they could’ve been.

Lily and Leia could have leaned on each other throughout all their girl related struggles. They could have helped each other deal with the nearly impossible to control multitude of emotions they had inherited. They could have been playing wing women for Luke for years.

Luke and Leia could have grown up side by side, built in best friends from day one. They could have been their family’s first children, essentially the test subjects in the way of parenting. They could have happily been the ones their parents made mistakes on, if it meant Lily wouldn’t have to be.

And had Luke and Lily known of their true familial ties, they could have been even closer than they already had been. They could have spent however much time together that they wanted to without anyone worrying that secrets would be forced to come out. They could have both been trained by their parents to be Jedi, as it’s something they both wanted to do.

Leia wanted to be a politician, and none of them had any doubt that she would’ve wanted this no matter who raised her and where. But Luke, who wanted to be a Jedi, hadn’t yet been trained in the way Lily had. She had been trying to teach him as much as she could, but it was difficult. Not only was Lily barely experienced herself, definitely not enough to train anyone, but she also didn’t know how to translate the lessons she had been taught to better fit Luke.

Lily knew she shouldn’t focus on what could have been. But she seemed to constantly go back to all of the different possibilities. Especially the ones where their mother survived. Lily felt a pang in her heart at the thought of their mother. Padme had been so strong, brave, and confident.

Sometimes Lily could feel her presence, watching over her. She had mentioned it to Luke and Leia in the past and they both said that they could feel it too. They could also all feel their Grandma Shmi’s presence.

Both women had ended up victims of the lies and manipulation that clouded their galaxy in Darkness. Lily and the twins had promised to avenge them.

They promised to kill Darth Sidious.

\---

“So… how was your latest adventure?” Obi-Wan tried, hoping his daughter wouldn’t be vague and dismissive again.

“It was alright…” Lily replied, worry showing on her face despite her best efforts to conceal it.

Obi-Wan grew both confused and concerned. “Is something wrong? Did anything… bad… happen?”

Lily’s eyes hardened, an icy glare being shot his way. “No.” She replied simply, just as cold in her tone as she was in her stare.

Obi-Wan was really getting sick of feeling like he was the bad guy and not knowing why. As he opened his mouth and inhaled a breath to reply, the door to his bedroom opened and Anakin stepped out. His hair was a disaster, and he seemed to have decided shirts were for the weak because he wasn’t wearing one, showcasing each and every hickey, scratch, and fingertip shaped bruise littering his upper half.

Lily’s eyes widened, her nose wrinkling in disgust. “Ugh, seriously, Dad?” She crossed her arms.

Anakin stopped in his tracks, blinking owlishly at the girl, seeming to only just realize that she was even there. Which was probably exactly what was happening. Anakin wasn’t fully awake until he had at least two cups of caf, and he was currently at zero.

“…Huh?” Anakin asked.

Lily pulled one away from where it rested, gesturing towards her father’s chest before returning the hand to its place.

“…Oh, right…”

Lily sighed. “I can’t deal with this right now.” She began walking to her own bedroom, two pairs of eyes following her, both of them sad and confused.

“Told you she hates us.” Anakin mumbled.

Lily whirled around, eyes flashing frighteningly gold. “Incorrect. I don’t hate you. I’m just so sick of all the secrets and lies. But I’ve found… people can’t lie to you if you don’t talk to them and if you don’t let them talk to you. I have a grand total of two people in my life who I can trust to actually be honest with me, and neither of you are them.” She spun back around, storming into her room and slamming the door so hard the whole room shook with the force of it.

“…Secrets and lies…” Obi-Wan whispered. He wondered what she found out, and what truths she knew.

“What?” Anakin asked, sitting down next to Obi-Wan at the table.

Obi-Wan turned to him numbly. “Anakin… she has always known more than she lets on… she knows something.”

“Knows what?”

“I don’t know, but think about it… she’s always avoiding us, sneaking off with Luke to who knows where, glaring at you as if you’ve killed her mother and—”

Anakin’s eyes widened, and he shot up in his chair. Obi-Wan could feel panic rolling off of him in waves. “What?! Wait, you don’t think she knows about all the shit that went down on Mustafar, do you?!”

Obi-Wan thought about it. “Well, it would explain a lot if she did. But it wouldn’t explain all the sneaking around she does. If that was it, she would be more openly angry about it, not dodgy and dismissive. And she would have mentioned something relating to it by now. I don’t think that’s it, and even if it is… it’s definitely not the only thing.”

Anakin slumped in his chair, fear and distress now polluting their bond.

Right then, Lily walked back out of her bedroom, clothes changed, and an overstuffed bag slung over her shoulder. She made her way to the door, not even bothering to glance in their direction.

Obi-Wan exchanged a look with Anakin. “…Lily? Where are you going?” He asked.

“Out.”

“You just got back.”

“Yeah, so?”

“You can’t leave.”

Lily sighed. She turned around to face them, eyes no longer flashing gold. Because they were now steadily projecting that color. And her Force signature felt significantly darker than it had before. “I’m going to stay with Luke for a while. And you can’t stop me.” She turned back around, hand reaching for the door.

“Lily, wait. We need to talk.”

“I have nothing to say to you.”

Anakin said, “You’re lying, you have a lot to say to us.” At the same time that Obi-Wan said, “Well we have plenty to say to you, so sit down.”

Lily glared at them both over her shoulder before groaning and walking over to sit at the table. “Fine. I’m here. What do you want?”

What happened to their sweet little baby?

Obi-Wan realized, a pang of sadness in his heart, that she wasn’t their little girl anymore and never would be again. “We want you to tell us what you know.”

Lily rolled her eyes, scoffing. “Well then you should get comfortable. My now dead family members have been telling me stories about you two for as long as I can remember, and probably even before then.”

“…What?” Anakin asked nervously.

Lily leaned forward in her chair, lips pulled into a sneer that looked very out of place on her beautiful face. “They may have forgiven you, but I haven’t. All the things you’ve done… and then kept secret from me? I will never forgive you.” She said calmly, as if this was a simple fact.

“Lily—”

“They told me everything. And when I say everything, I genuinely mean, every detail of every bad thing that ever happened to or because of you.”

“You know about Mustafar? And the attack on the Temple?”

“Dex’s? Mortis? Rako Hardeen?”

Lily raised an unimpressed eyebrow at them, eyes flickering back and forth. “All of that and so much more.”

“Like what?”

“Darth Maul. Tusken Raiders. Auntie Soka’s trial…”

“I—”

“There is so much you never told me. But luckily for me, I have family who were more than happy to fill in the gaps in your stories. And… to tell me some of their own.”

“Lily—”

“My mother, when she was still pregnant, was Force Choked by you… she lost the will to live because of you! Padme Amidala would be alive right now… me and my secret siblings would have been raised together… if it weren’t for you.”

“You and your what?”

Lily scoffed, rolling her eyes, as if it was obvious and they were simply too stupid to see it. “We’ve been staying with Leia. That’s what we do on all our ‘adventures’. We either sneak off to Alderaan and stay in Leia’s personal wing at the palace, or we stay at the Varykino lake house on Naboo. I’ve known Leia was my sister for over two years, and the second we got back from Alderaan I told Luke and I told him I thought he might be my brother too. Eventually we managed to figure out it was true, all of it, and we set up our first meeting with Leia on Naboo. We told her, and we’ve all been spending time together ever since.”

“So the two people you could trust to be honest that you mentioned earlier…?”

“My older brother and sister, of course.”

“That’s why you usually come back in a bittersweet mood. You got to see them but then you get back and have to pretend you don’t know they exist. Well, sort of, anyway.”

Lily bit her lip, looking as if she was considering whether or not she should trust them with sensitive information. She sighed. “This time it was because of the shatterpoint.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened in surprise. “You’ve felt it too?”

“Of course I have. And I think I know what it’s about.”

“Well, what is it?” Obi-Wan urged.

“Can’t tell you.”

Obi-Wan furrowed his brows. “And why not?”

“Classified Rebel mission.”

“So why do you know about it?” Obi-Wan asked in confusion. Lily wasn’t a Rebel, and even if she somehow was there’s no way she ranked high enough already to know about such things.

“Leia is allowed to know about classified Rebel missions.” Lily smirked.

“And she told you?”

Lily sighed. “She told us both because she was worried. The mission has something to do with the shatterpoint, we just don’t know what. But shit is about to go down.”

“What kind of shit?” Anakin finally spoke, asking carefully and suspiciously.

Lily looked him dead in the eyes, smirk slowly returning to her face. “Emperor Pruneface is going to die.”

“What?!” Anakin yelled.

“Lily, what are you planning?” Obi-Wan asked worriedly.

Lily’s face morphed into one of innocence. “Oh, I’m not planning anything. But you can feel it can’t you? The Force is still out of balance, but now it’s heavier on the side of the Dark. I can feel the Force getting ready to even itself out. Really, there’s only a few things that could mean. Personally, I like to believe that it’s the death of that piece of bantha shit. Thinking about his inevitable demise brings me joy.”

“…I’m a little concerned.” Anakin admitted.

“Only a little?!” Obi-Wan practically shouted.

Anakin rolled his eyes, smiling slightly. “Well, she is my kid, Obi. If she really knows as much about everything that happened as she says she does, then she has to have realized that most of it was Palpatine’s doing. He manipulated us all and we did bad things we’ll never forgive ourselves for, things our daughter will never forgive us for…” He trailed off, smile falling into a frown.

Obi-Wan turned to face their daughter. “Lily…”

Lily sighed, grabbing her bag, and standing up. “Look, that was a huge info dump, so I’m gonna let you guys process. I’m still going to Luke’s, I need him right now and I get the feeling he needs me too… but I’ll be back tomorrow.” She began walking back to the door. “We can talk more then. Bye.” She walked out, closing the door behind her.

Anakin turned back to look at his husband. “Holy fucking shit.”

“My sentiments exactly.” Obi-Wan agreed.

“So she knows everything? Like… everything?!” Anakin exclaimed.

“We were so focused trying to figure out what specific thing she had found out… I didn’t realize her knowing about all of it was a possibility. She probably knows more about our own lives than we do.”

Suddenly, Anakin looked more haunted than Obi-Wan had ever seen him look. “Obi-Wan…”

“What is it, dear one?”

Anakin swallowed. “If she knows everything, that means she also knows I’m Darth Vader.”

Obi-Wan gasped. Oh no…

“And she probably has for a very long time.”

“I…”

“She must have put the pieces together years ago…”

Obi-Wan bit his lip. He knew Anakin was right. Of course he was. Obi-Wan felt as a missing piece of the puzzle fell into place. It would certainly explain the distrust and resentment Lily had been directing towards them.

“And did you feel it?” Anakin suddenly asked, shaking Obi-Wan from his thoughts.

“Feel what?”

“She was lying when she said she wasn’t planning anything.” The Force was practically suffocating with how much concern, fear, and panic Anakin was bleeding into it.

Obi-Wan nodded. That was something he had noticed. “Yes, I know.”

“Obi… Lily is going to try to kill Sidious. And Luke and Leia are probably going to help her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i know not everyone likes cliffhanger endings to works, but this is a series... what did you expect? lol
> 
> that's just how i'm gonna do things around here (except maybe for Part 2... idk... and also definitely going to be a definite ending for Part 4 of course)
> 
> comments give me life and motivation to write more trash about the pew pew movies !!!
> 
> also feel free to ask questions about anything that doesn't make sense because sometimes i forget to explain how certain things work in this world i've created and i know it might not make sense to some people sooooo


End file.
